


【授翻】金色宫殿

by dort



Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 巴伐利亚的国王给他展示了正在建造的宫殿。路德维希二世对于奢华精美的热情追求是无人可比的。但是，此时出现了德国政治巨大的威胁，巴伐利亚不得不质问他的国王如何取舍。
Relationships: Bavaria (Hetalia)/Ludwig II von Bayern | Ludwig II of Bavaria
Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004





	【授翻】金色宫殿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Palaces of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631634) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



国王告诉他闭上眼睛，巴伐利亚有点犹豫地答应了。虽然他喜欢他的国王，但他觉得，如果这件事能激起他这么大的兴趣来炫耀，那一定花了不少钱。

路德维希二世是个被宠坏了的浪漫主义者，他不懂得金钱不是取之不尽的。巴伐利亚是个富有的王国，但是这已经是他国力的极限了。总有金钱耗尽的那一天。

他感到国王的手正拉着他，领着他走。除去沾染了一些乐器的粗糙感，他的手很柔软。一个武者可能因为练剑而手上生出老茧，但路德维希不会。他从来不是那种人。他一直都比其他男孩更温和甜美。

巴伐利亚感到自己正在被领着往前走，然后轻轻地穿过了一道门。他听到他自己和国王走在木地板上的脚步声。他已经猜到这是一种精巧复杂的镶木地板。路德维希不会想要比这差的东西。但这意味着花更大的开销。

他们停了下来，巴伐利亚不知道现在自己应不应该睁开眼睛。但他还是耐心地等他的国王说：“你现在可以睁眼了。”

巴伐利亚睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是漂亮的大厅。墙上雕刻着金色的葡萄藤，精美的藤蔓缠绕在柱子上。柱子中间是深蓝色的窗帘。屋子中间放着一只巨大的镶金天鹅雕塑。

他看见了金子中镶嵌的宝石闪烁着光芒。房间装饰得很华丽，他看见墙上有壁龛，毫无疑问，还有很多珍奇异宝没有放进去。屋子里还没有任何家具，但他已经可以想象出来了。

好像他的国王每建一座宫殿，就更野心勃勃，挥霍无度。他已经知道了这是最新的工程，但他没想到已经到了这个地步。

他的国王转过身来，激动地看着他：“这很棒吧？这和我想得一模一样。进口墙纸花了点时间，但是颜色很漂亮。”

通常，巴伐利亚很喜欢这些关于宫殿和房间的高谈阔论，这些小细节让它们变得更漂亮了。他以前从没这么近距离地看过。

但是，当他看着国王走在屋子里，指手画脚地展示着这些装饰的时候，他的脑海里起了另外一个念头。路德维希转回了屋子中间，把一只手放在天鹅的正上方，好像害怕碰到这件珍宝似的：“这是我最雄伟的作品。这真是最漂亮的造物。我准备把它放在一个简单的镜面家具里，这样就——”

巴伐利亚忧心忡忡，最后他开口：“这些一共花了多少钱？”

他看见国王脸上的热情消退了，心中升起一股愧疚感。他并不想伤害他，但他再也忍不住了。路德维希说：“我不是很确定，因为它还没建完。从这间屋子建完的时候我就想给你看看。你不能用金钱去衡量美。”

巴伐利亚并不想让他这么受伤。他叹了口气手：“我也想我可以跟你说，你可以随心所欲。但我不能。我问你只是想提醒你我们的国库还有多少可以挥霍。你还想建多少宫殿？”

他感觉他的问题很痛苦，因为这让他年轻的国王面对现实。每次他坚持把路德维希从童话幻想世界拉出来，让他面对残酷现实的时候，他都更愧疚一些。他知道他不应该这样做。国王应该处理现实世界的问题，而路德维希正是一位国王。出于个人感情，巴伐利亚已经把他保护太长时间了。

路德维希反驳道，他的声音更坚定了：“我情愿把钱花在这上面。我想建造百年后仍被人憧憬的城堡，我想在世界上留下美丽的地标。”

他把手放在一只天鹅上，用拇指兴奋地抚摸着。巴伐利亚想把他搂在怀里，告诉他，他没有错。但他知道这不是事实。

他说：“你知道普鲁士把钱花在哪吗？”巴伐利亚觉得普鲁士在暗中密谋着什么。他像一只狡猾的狐狸，马上就要出击了。普鲁士是个暴君，是个恶霸，他一定会找什么理由去打奥地利。巴伐利亚很确定。

国王嘲笑道：“你现在说话跟我弟弟一样。他一直在我耳边念叨击针枪的事。普鲁士有了，所以我们必须也得有。”

巴伐利亚离他的国王更近了一步，回应道：“难道奥托想要未雨绸缪有什么不对的吗？”

路德维希从鼻子里吐出一口尖锐的空气。然后说道：“准备什么？难道普鲁士站在门口逼你参战了吗？”巴伐利亚坚定地摇了摇头。他确实还没做到这一笔不。但普奥之间剑拔弩张，战争只是时间问题。

路德维希接着说：“战争是丑恶的，利奥。我不会参与的。我们已经花太多时间在打仗上了，我们本可以创造美和文化的。”  
  


巴伐利亚说，他能听到自己声音中的悲伤：“这世界不是戏剧，路德维希。不管你乐不乐意，战争都会开始。”

国王又嘲讽道：“你现在说话跟茜茜似的。”如果可以的话，巴伐利亚想纠正他，她的名字是奥地利的伊丽莎白皇后，但这只是无用功。在她的家里，她永远都是茜茜。

路德维希继续道：“上次她在这儿跟我说：‘是时候该长大了。利奥波德已经让你活在幻想的世界中太久了。’”

他停顿了一下，巴伐利亚看出来他真的因为这些指责受伤了。这对表亲是那么亲近，茜茜的话当然深深地刺痛了他。

路德维希再次开口的时候，他的声音变小了，“你也是这么看我的吗？把我看成一个不谙世事的孩子？我当然明白这些，我明白战争有多丑陋。但我相信我可以通过不参与这些野蛮的暴行来改变世界。”

巴伐利亚有一种想要抱住他的冲动。他深深地爱着路德维希，也相信他的理想主义是一种天赋。但现在是面对残酷现实的时候。

他靠得更近了，想要抱住他：“我相信你是独一无二的，对世界也有独到的看法。但我想事情并不会如你所愿。”

路德维希高兴地接受了他的怀抱，看着他的脸。然后，出乎巴伐利亚意料地，路德维希把手放在了他的脸上：“我有很多愿望，但却不能实现”。然后他的手颤抖着，路德维希把手拿开，用一种悲痛的语调重复着：“很多很多。”


End file.
